


Close Your Eyes

by Huffleporg



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink, Sneaky Swan, The Jolly Roger, The Princess Bride References, before the wedding, between 6x19 and 6x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleporg/pseuds/Huffleporg
Summary: “Swan, you know it’s bad luck for me to see you before the wedding.”“Good thing I have no intention of being seen."In which Emma Swan isn't able to stay away for a whole night.





	Close Your Eyes

Though he was walking away from home, facing a night alone, Killian couldn’t wipe the smile off his face all the way from the front porch to the Jolly Roger. It wasn’t until he stepped foot on her deck did his smile fade. A night alone without Emma. It hadn’t been too long since he had been forced to spend a few nights apart from her, and after tomorrow, he would be spending every night with her as husband and wife, but Killian felt as though the next few hours would be some of the longest in his life. 

Feeling his jacket pocket begin to buzz, Killian reached in to retrieve his phone. A message from Emma. There was nothing wrong with texting the bride before the wedding as far as he knew, so he opened the message.

_Found a place to sleep?_

Before Killian could fumble out a reply, his phone vibrated again with the arrival of another text.

_Or are you sleeping on a bench again? ;)_

Killian grinned, though the circumstances that had led to him sleeping out on the docks had not been wholly pleasant. It had been the night of their first proper date, so the whole night had grown on him as time went on. _No, Jolly Roger. But the bench did wonders for my back._ he texted.

_Sleep tight_ from Emma was quickly followed by, _Missing you._

_Miss you too._

_I love you._

It still sent a thrill through him every time Emma said, or even texted, she loved him without anyone’s life being in mortal peril. _Love you, Swan. Can’t wait for tomorrow._

For a good three minutes, Killian waited, hoping that she would text back, but finally he let out a sigh and returned his phone to his pocket. 

He strode across the deck. “Belle?” he called down into the darkness of the captain’s quarters. A moment passed with no answer. He hadn’t expected any. With all that was going on, he would have been surprised to find Belle there. Sure enough, as he descended into his former room and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he found that Belle’s things had been taken elsewhere. Guided by moonlight and over a century of familiarity, Killian found his way to the lamp and started trying to light the wick. He tried to muster some curiosity as to where Belle had gone - whether back to the Crocodile or to stay at Granny’s or somewhere else - but he found his mind wanted to think of more pleasant things. 

There were so many things about the wedding and his bride that he wanted to think about, but he knew that it would only make the next few hours that much longer and much more frustrating. Every time he allowed his mind to drift to what he would be doing a mere twenty-four hours from now, he felt himself stiffen and his pants grow uncomfortably tight.

Tonight, he supposed he could let his mind wander. There would be no harm in that. It simply wouldn’t be anywhere near half as rewarding to get himself off as it was to get himself and Emma off together. Imagining her soft moans or the smell of her didn’t even approach the real thing. His fantasies had been enough to sustain him for a while, but after having had himself inside of Emma, it was hard to go back. And he knew that there were few things lonelier than laying alone, feeling the warmth leave him as his heart rate slowed without the woman who had inspired him by his side. Cleaning up himself without the ability to glance over to see Emma’s smug, contented smile would only make him miss her more. No, that seemed a poor way to spend the night. 

In for the evening, but not yet sure what he would spend the next hour or so doing before he could try to go to sleep, Killian removed his jacket and draped it over the back of a chair.

The stairs creaked.

Killian looked up, only to catch sight of a very familiar pair of boots and even more familiar legs. “Swan, you know it’s bad luck for me to see you before the wedding,” he said, quickly spinning around. Killian heard Emma give a small laugh, and picturing her amused smile was almost enough to make Killian damn superstition to hell, but he resisted. 

“Good thing I have no intention of being seen. Close your eyes.”

Killian could hear Emma begin to climb down the stairs again. Scrunching his eyes shut, Killian said, “They’re shut.” _What the hell are you doing, Swan?_

Emma approached slowly, stopping when she was close enough for Killian to smell her flowery shampoo, and the subtler undertones that were distinctly Emma.

As she pressed herself against his back, he said in a tensed whisper, as he began to feel himself harden, “I’m a man of great self-restraint, love, but you are testing my limits.” 

“Patience, pirate,” murmured Emma, her lips grazing his ear. “I have something just for the occasion.” She adjusted herself slightly, pulling away for a moment before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, fumbling with something.

“Emma…?” His voice hitched as he felt a smooth fabric press across his face, already understanding what she was doing. He could feel her hands working at the nape of his neck, brushing. Each disturbed hair sent a thrill through him.   
She stepped away. “Turn around.”

Killian obliged. For several seconds, Killian stood there silently, hoping he was facing Emma. Without her voice, he could only rely on where he could feel her presence.

Finally, “Remember what you said to me? After our first kiss… in Neverland. When I told you to get firewood.”

As he thought, he blinked his eyes against the cloth blindfolding him. “As you wish?” He was fairly sure that was it. There had been so many things going on then: the shock of the fact that Emma had actually agreed to kiss him, to the realization that he hadn’t been able to handle it and why. So he found it was rather hard to recall just what he had managed to blurt out while he had been trying to collect his composure.

There was no mistaking Emma’s pleased giggle.

“What?” he said, trying to join in on her laugh. “Did I say something else?”

“No.” She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him against her body slowly. “That was it.” She pressed her lips against his. “That was perfect,” she breathed, before diving into the kiss. She parted his lips with her tongue, gently coaxing him onward.

Killian leaned into it. His hand found its way to the back of her head, cradling it so he could work more force into the kiss, drawing it out. He was growing now. He could feel it. The familiar yearning and desire that was rarely far away whenever Emma was near was washing over him.

Emma’s hands were no longer on his back holding him against her. He could feel them moving, beginning to unbutton his vest. Killian knew she didn’t need his help to do what she had been able to accomplish in the dark. Sure enough, it was only a matter of moments before her hands were running up under his undone vest, easing it off his shoulders to let it drop onto the floor. She tugged his suspenders off his shoulders eagerly. No sooner had she gotten his suspenders down did her fingers start deftly working on his shirt buttons, all the while never breaking away from the kiss.

As she started to caress his bare chest, Killian moaned into the kiss, pushing his erection against Emma.

Pausing the kiss, Emma murmured, “Eager as always.”

“Aye,” Killian panted, sliding his hand under Emma’s coat to help her shrug it off. “You’re a little over-dressed.”

“Thought you liked me partially dressed,” teased Emma. Her hands left his body. 

“I like the jacket.... Or when you’re wearing my robe or --” He stopped talking when Emma guided his hand to her lace bra. Though Killian couldn’t be sure what she was wearing, as he explored the lace work with his fingertips, he imagined her standing there before him in her pale blue lacy intimates. “I like this too.”

Emma laughed and began to kneel down.

The smirk on his face had to be a sight, but he knew Emma didn’t mind. He helped her undo his pants and slid them down along with his boxers. He was suddenly aware of the cold air around him, but then came the warmth of Emma’s breath. Her lips closed around his head, and Killian let out a reflexive moan. It felt as though he hadn’t felt her touch in ages, though really, it hadn’t been too long since they had been engaged in equally enjoyable activities.

His ringed fingers wrapped around her hair as her tongue started to move. It toyed with the tip before tracing the ridge between head and shaft. Finally, she started to move her tongue down the underside of his dick, making him feel as though he was in danger of joining Emma as she knelt on the floor. 

It wasn’t long before she fell into a pattern that made a small cry escape Killian’s lips every time she started up again at the tip. Teasing his head, working her way around, she knew the best ways to make him quiver, arching forward into her, begging her to keep on going. 

Killian could feel the tension in him swelling. The wetness of her mouth, the pop that came from each time she went in again, the velvety texture of her tongue against his most sensitive skin. Killian knew he was fast approaching the point from which there would be no holding back the flood.

“Emma!” Killian gasped, carefully pulling himself out of her mouth. His breathing was heavy and shallow. He was glad that he couldn’t see Emma’s shining reddened lips or the soft look that she usually would be giving him now. He knew that he wouldn’t have been able to endure that this far along without completely losing it. “I need you.” He gave her a slight lift upwards to indicate that she should join him standing up.

As she got to her feet, Emma said, “Bed?”

“Yes,” Killian barely managed. 

With a slight tug at the end of his hook, Emma guided Killian to the bed. Reaching out to balance himself on the mattress, Killian yanked off his shoes and pants. He heard the sound of Emma hopping up onto the bed, and then under his hand, he felt the depression of Emma moving on the bed, approaching him. He heard one thunk followed by another as Emma removed her own boots, followed by a softer thud.

Her pants.

“You took away the best part,” he said a fake hint of disappointment in his voice.

“No I didn’t,” she said. “Come up here and see… feel-” she laughed and laid down, “for yourself.” She paused for a moment before saying, “Do you need help?”

Killian shook his head. “No. I can manage it in the dark.” He had no trouble lifting himself up into the bed and joining Emma. 

He lay on his side, thumb encircling her erect nipple as he pressed his hardness against her belly. Burying his face in her neck, he gave her a kiss that slowly began to trail down across her collarbone. He paved the way from the hollows of her shoulders to her breast with kisses. He gave her breasts a quick nuzzle each, tickling her with his beard, before progressing ever downward. 

He left a wet trail of kisses and love bites down her abdomen before finally reached the crest of her hip. Resting his head in the curve of her waist, he traced the lacy trim of her panties for a moment, marvelling at the fineness of their patten before he slid them off Emma as she lifted up her hips, allowing them to go off easy. He could already feel her fervid heat.

Finally, Killian let his hand venture into the soft forest of her public hair. He parted her, and his fingers slipped inside the folds. Emma softly murmured her assent. He could smell the thickness of her arousal, a scent that brought him more pleasure than any spice or perfume and could intoxicate him quicker than any rum. 

Tenderly, Killian began to stroke the wetness. He could hear Emma’s breath quickening, which only urged him onward. He gave her clit a brief touch, applying gentle pressure. Emma let out a low moan. He gave her a small twitch, causing her to gasp. 

Her hands found his head, and he allowed her to lead him so his face was buried in her mound. He breathed in deeply, allowing his head to start spinning with excitement. His nose rubbed against her clit. She trembled, but she held onto him fast. Killian knew exactly what she wanted without a word ever needing to be said. 

Languidly, Killian let his tongue brush against her vulva’s lips before he let his tongue dart out, tasting her. His thumb continued to stroke her nub as he began to work.

Emma pressed her hips up against him, begging for more contact. If he weren’t blindfolded, Killian knew that he would be able to see her chest redden as she wrapped her free hand in the bed clothes to hold on. He felt her toes flex and tense as she cried out.

His tongue worked fast, tight circles around her clit. He began to quicken his pace until Emma was crying out, trembling. Her legs wrapped around his back. He could feel the smoothness of her calves against his back. Emma tugged on his hair.

“Please,” whispered Emma. “Now.”

Killian propped himself up on his left elbow, and dragged himself upwards, against Emma’s body until he was face to face. He could feel her chest rising and falling with each eager breath, her breasts pushing up against his chest. 

Pressing his lips against hers, he knew that she could taste herself on his lips, just as he could taste himself. His erection was beginning to throb, asking for the same thing that Emma was as she ran her hand down his back until they reached his waist. 

So as not to waste any time, Killian reached down to position himself properly for the first thrust. His whole body was aching, craving Emma and her sounds of pleasure. As he glided into her, burying himself from tip to hilt, his moan was accompanied by Emma’s delighted gasp. 

With his usual deftness, Killian continued to attend to her clit with his thumb, allowing himself a moment to revel in the way Emma quivered around him before he had no choice but to give in to his drive to pull away, before thrusting himself back inside her. 

Again. 

And again. 

Emma cried out, writhing against him, drawing him in deeper. She was shaking now.

“Please.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice.

Giving himself into it fully, Killian increased his pace as Emma quaked. It wasn’t until she gave a final shriek, definitively trembling that Killian allowed himself to let everything go, tumbling head first over the cliff that he had been standing so dangerously close to for some time. He wobbled unsteadily before collapsing on top of Emma, his desire sated. 

Still inside of her, panting, Killian said with a smirk, “This time tomorrow, I’ll be doing this with my wife.”

Breathlessly, Emma managed, “She’s a lucky lady.” 

“No, I’m the lucky one.” Exhausted, he gave her a kiss. Instead of finding her lips, as he had been intending, instead the kiss landed on her forehead slick with sweat. No longer able to stay inside of her, Killian rolled off of of Emma and onto the bed. Though he couldn’t see through the blindfold, he had spent enough sleepless nights aboard the Jolly Roger to know exactly how the planks would look in the moonlight.

The mattress stirred as Emma moved, turning onto her side. Though he couldn’t feel it, from the slight stirring of his cuff, he knew that Emma was touching his hook. 

Killian inched over to Emma, so he could kiss her neck. The ponderousness of sleep was setting in. “Stay with me?” he mumbled.

Emma rested her arm across his body. “You sure you don’t want one last night alone? After tonight, you’re stuck with me.” Though her voice was tired, the teasing tone came shone clearly through.

“That’s exactly how I want to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by justanotherwannabeclassic's post on tumblr asking to have a fic involving dirty texts trying to get Killian to come back home. My mind went in other directions. ;)


End file.
